Forbidden Desire
by jojoangel01
Summary: All Kaito wanted to do was check on Aoko after a big fight between them. Although dressed as Kaito Kid he ends up seducing the woman of his dreams. How could that happen? Never underestimate the power of passion, desire and especially of love [Complete]
1. Aoko and Kaito

_What can I say, this is my answer to a highly erotic and challenging picture of Kaito and Aoko made by my dear Cherry-chan. Check it out, I'm dying to know what you think of it. (I've put the link on my profile-page )._

_This story is some sort of favour, challange and special get-well-soon gift all in one. I'm trying to explain why Aoko would give herself to Kaito Kid. It's finished in three chapters and it's up to you how fast I'll upload. Logically, this is dedicated to Meinz in the hope that she'll get well soon since it was solely made to make her happy and forget everything bad for a while. Love you._

_Other than that, I am pretty proud of it. Strangely enough, I think the story is...good. I guess. Well, dying to know what YOU all think. Let me know please and enjoy this a whole lot, hopefully as much as we did. Love, Jojo_

**

* * *

**

**Forbidden Desire**

By jojo

_ The way you touch me… _

* * *

**Chapter one – Aoko and Kaito**

Tokyo, late night. A lonely girl was sitting in her room, on the sill behind her window, holding the curtains aside with one hand so she could look outside easier. The room was dark and the little lamp on her desk was the only source of light qhile the stars were the only witness of this sad picture. Or at least that was what Aoko believed as she sighed out again and looked sadly in direction of the dark heaven.

Normally, one couldn't explain what sorrow on earth could possibly make a young woman look sad like this and yet there must exist something. She sighed again and, unknown to her, a dark figure on the roof of two building further down the street, did the same as he observed her with a sharp eye.

_'That jerk!'_ Aoko thought angrily. _'Who does he think he is, anyway? How can he treat me like that?'_

She exhaled a breath, angrily too and thought back on this morning. The girl had entered the classroom in good spirits and after that steamy dream she had had about Kaito and herself, had looked forward to seeing him in school.

At this point, it is necessary to mention that Kuroba Kaito's, her childhood friend, and her relationship had changed a great deal over the past year. Had they spend their early days arguing most of the time, they had now controlled that bad habit. They even had gone out to a few dates and holding hands wasn't freaking them out anymore. Aoko could swear she had caught a glimpse of Kaito's soft side.

She had even gone as far as to give him a few goodnight kisses on his cheek which turned him a nice shade of scarlet every time but the goofy-satisfied expression that kept appearing on his face told her clearly that she had done nothing wrong. Still, they never talked about their official status, wether or not they were girl- and boyfriend. But somehow, it just didn't seem as a very important detail they needed to settle right away.

So yes, everything did seem to turn out for the best between them. Even their fellow-classmates left them in peace most of the time. She was convinced that Kaito had looked after that but she had no idea how on earth he had managed this small miracle. Miracle because even Keiko, of all people, didn't really tease her anymore. But Aoko had just happily accepted this and put the thought aside as a gift of the talented and remarkable young man she by now admitted she was in love with.

Their relationship seemed to develop all right and the teasing between them had decreased to a new record minimum level. For once, everything seemed to go the way it was supposed to be. And yet…something appeared to nag at him. Something bothered him for a couple of weeks now that turned the magician slightly more aggressive and touchy. She could not put her finger on the problem and he wouldn't tell, no matter how often she'd ask him.

Aoko shifted uncomfortably as she felt a well-known, guilty feeling spread in her stomach. Quietly, she admitted to herself that she believed his changed behaviour was her fault. It has happened a week ago. They had had school till the late afternoon and Kaito treated her to an ice-cream afterwards before walking her home since it had gotten dark already. Aoko had felt extremely touched and was enjoying herself highly. In fact, she had felt light-headed with joy which seemed to have made her feel closer to the sweet guy next to her. And she melted as he, out of his own will, had reached out for her hand, gently clasping it in his.

It was no wonder that Aoko's feelings were overflowing. Even the scenery was romantic. All the lights everywhere that illuminated the early evening and their way to her house being one example. It had come almost naturally that, as they had come to a halt in front of her door and he had smiled at her as gorgeously as he only smiled at her, Aoko had shut reason away and had leaned forward to give him a kiss. A real kiss that left her breathless, her heart racing and her knees weak and wobbly.

For a moment, she thought that Kaito would melt against her and into the kiss but a second later he pulled away abruptly, flushed and started to stammer a hasty goodnight before he quickly turned and left. Aoko watched surprised after him and held the giggle back as he, she also noticed that he couldn't seem to be able to walk straight, brushed a tree down the road with his shoulder and turned to glare at it confused before he started to move again.

That night, she had gone to sleep with mixed feelings, not sure if his sudden disappearance was a good thing or not. Anxiously, she fell asleep late at night and anxiously she went to school the next day only to realize that Kaito wouldn't talk about it, no matter how hard she tried.

This incident had taken place exactly one week ago and since then there did not pass a day where Aoko didn't regret her boldness and question her action. It was obvious that he hadn't been ready for that kiss and he still stiffened every time she was around. She only hoped he'd get over it soon, for, to her, this kiss had been the most amazing thing she'd ever experienced.

It had left her tingling all over for several hours after and ever since then provided her every night with the most vivid dreams that still made her blush during the day. It was as if this seemingly small and innocent kiss had tore open a sealed gate and awoken a profound desire in her that longed desperately to be unleashed. Every day, Aoko hoped that he would come to her and just kiss her, fulfill her secret fancies and give her what she wanted, what she craved.

However, he never did, not once and she was starting to ask herself if maybe he didn't find her attractive enough. Countless arguments from the past came to her mind when he had insulted her looks, her figure, had made fun of her looking more male than anything. She knew that he almost never meant his teasings but it still hurt and left her unsure about herself. It was like he didn't even want to get near her. Or at least nearer than a few feet.

But being the stubborn girl that she was, Aoko refused to change anything on her at this point. She didn't even know if he wanted her that way, so it would have been pointless to dress up for nothing. Then she asked herself what she could do to help him notice her a little more and, as she came up with nothing after a long day of pondering over this question, had come to a conclusion; she simply had to be herself. There was nothing she could do to make him open his heart except be herself and be nice and friendly to him.

Two days ago she had started to follow this tactic and it seemed to work out well. He was…neutral. Neither too hot nor cold and that was a start. Or so she thought till this morning that had damn near shattered her entire world.

So, this morning Aoko had walked in class, thinking of nothing bad. Entering the classroom, she was immediately happy as she spotted Kaito near the window, chatting with some guy. With a genuine smile, she slowly approached him, savoring the butterflies that were swirling around her stomach. Subconsciously, she noticed that she was blushing lighly as at the sight of him some scenes from the dream of last night re-entered her mind but she tried to cover her embarrassment behind her smile.

She was still smiling as she came to a halt next to him, greeted him warmly with a shining expression and took his hand between hers and hugged his arm lightly.

"Good morning!" Aoko beamed at him.

_There you go again when you  
Rub up against my skin  
I have to catch my breath  
I begin to sweat. Oh.. _

Kaito blinked at her, his cheeks painting rose. He only stood there and did not move nor speak while Aoko kept smiling at him in expectation for an answer.

She had her answer a moment later when he pulled his hand and arm out of her grip and took a step back. He glared at her confused.

"What was that?" Kaito barked at her.

The guy Kaito had been talking to, excused himself for he suddenly remembered something very important that he had to do. Neither noticed him.

"What do you mean?"

"That just now." He went on with almost cruel voice that made her retreat a feet steps defiantly.

"I…I only said good morning?!" Aoko answered, now truly puzzled.

"You sneaked on me, startled me, rubbed up against me and made a fool of myself in front of my friends!" He was getting louder with every word.

"I…What?" Aoko's eye-brows drew themselves together in thorough confusion. She had noticed that he was taking his fighting position, obviously expecting her to argue back as they used to do. She wasn't sure if in this condition she was able to…But on the other hand…

"You stupid idiot! That's the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard!" She screamed at him. Nakamori Aoko did have temperament, there was no way to deny that.

"Oh yeah, just coz you can't listen to yourself talking." And there was no way to deny that Kuroba Kaito knew exactly how to stoke this temperament.

"How dare you!" Her hands were shaking at her sides.

"Well, that's easy. As if it's not bad enough that I have to see you every morning in class."

Aoko's eyes widened and her mouth hang open. Before she could even start thinking of a way to reply to his insult, a loud 'plop' could be heard. Smoke rose and as it subsided, there was nothing left of Kaito except a piece of paper that flew to the table of the teacher, excusing himself from class. As it was to turn out, he wouldn't reappear for class this day.

Aoko could only stand there and stare at the spot her childhood friend had been standing a second ago, her hands still shaking. By now, she had managed to close her mouth and was very busy trying to keep her tears in check and from flowing down her cheeks.

Hesitantly, Keiko stepped to her and lay a hand on her shoulder.

"Aoko-chan, are you all right?"

There was probably nobody in class who hadn't heard their heated argument and some seemed just as shocked and surprised as Aoko herself since it had been quite a while they had last argued this badly.

Gulping as inconspicuously as she could, Aoko slowly turned her head to smile at her friend.

"I am all right, thanks."

It was clear that she was lying and that her smile was nothing but fake.

"Aoko-chan…" Her best friend looked at her sadly and compassionately. Obviously she had no idea what to say.

"I'm fine, really. Don't worry." Aoko tried to reassure her.

Keiko opened her mouth to protest but to Aoko's luck, the teacher chose this moment to enter the classroom and Keiko didn't have the opportunity to question her more for which Aoko was very grateful. She sat down and it was no surprise that she hardly listened to a word the teacher said. Her thoughts were too preoccupied with a certain someone whose behaviour she could not understand, no matter how long she kept thinking about what had just happened.

She spend the rest of the day avoiding noisy friends, hiding and looking for Kaito. All three, without success. Once she had tried to call him but his mother had told her that he hadn't come home after school. Not only was Aoko thinking non-stop about what had happened today, now she also had to _worry_ about that idiot. Just great.

She still hoped he was all right. A tear ran down her cheek which she angrily brushed away.

Suddenly, something outside her window caught her attention. With a raised eye-brow, Aoko moved closer and quickly recognized the object. It was a rose. Not a random rose but the most beautiful and shining white rose she had ever seen. It was almost shimmering although the only light that was illuminating it was the dim one that came out of her room.

_'What's a rose this pretty doing outside my window? I wonder if maybe Kaito…'_

Absentmindedly, as if an unknown voice ordered her to, she opened the window and reached out for the rose slowly. An inch before she actually touched it, she hesitated, an odd feeling in her stomach as if this was something forbidden. Pushing it away, she conquered the last inch and took the rose in her hand, mindful of the prickles. A thrill cursed through her body and Aoko held her breath, feeling like something was about to happen.

As, a few seconds later, nothing happened, she exhaled and looked closely at the beautiful flower in her hand. Tilting her head to the left, she raised her other hand to touch the petals and was raptured by it as, out of nowhere, she saw a white fog move around in front of her.

Aoko tried to scream as the shadow entered her room but before she could mutter a single syllable, found her lips sealed by another pair of burning hot lips. In the initial shock, she let the rose drop to the floor but neither noticed. Also, a big hand moved up and covered her eyes while another wound around her waist tightly. She gasped in surprise but the stranger took this as a sign to press his lips more fully against hers.

The girl was momentarily stunned to the spot, couldn't move nor speak or breathe and even thinking was becoming a more difficult thing to do with every passing second. Every attempt to struggle away, he turned around and against her so that she always ended up pushing her body closer to his.

But, when Aoko closed her lids beneath his hand and stood on her tiptoes to connect their lips as fully as possible, it was the stranger's turn to gasp and he opened his eyes in utter shock.

* * *

Thanks to all the years that he knew her, almost his whole life was not exactly a short time, he knew her habits even better than his own. A fact he was really grateful about at the moment. He knew exactly that she uses to sit by her window and look at the sky when there was something bothering her. And to his shame, he had to admit that he knew exactly what it was that was bothering her. Even worse, that he knew **he** was the reason her beautiful face was not smiling tonight.

He cursed at himself inwardly, wondering why on earth he had to be such a damn fool. A 'stupid idiot' like she had, rightfully, claimed him to be only this morning.

Granted, Kaito could be pretty dense at times, especially when Aoko or emotions were involved but he'd have to be downright brain-dead to not realize that what had happened this morning had been his fault completely. He had overreacted, no doubt and exploded on her for no reason at all. And, as icing on the cake, he'd disappeared to cover his guilt instead of staying and facing the confrontation.

All day, he'd been wandering around the city, trying to forget what had happened. It couldn't and didn't really surprise him that he didn't succeed to even get her off his mind for a small instant. At nightfall, he'd almost sighed out in relief. This seemed to be the perfect opportunity for Kaito Kid to arise and stroll around in search for a possible new object of his desire and to forget all of his worries.

However, pretty soon it became clear to him that his heart was not into it at all, but instead swirling around thoughts of his heart's true and only desire. The daughter of the man who was chasing him nearly restlessly every night and who had already been chasing his father many years ago.

He still didn't understand most of his motivations for acting the way he did but as he sat there on the rooftop two building away from Aoko's house and looked at her weakly illuminated shape, his cape swaying as the wind passed by, he inevitably started to reminiscent of their relationship.

Kaito had been almost ecstatic as he had first managed to gather the nerve to ask Aoko out on a date and even more so at her agreeing. Everything had started out perfectly, too. Chaste though but a beginning was definitely made. And suddenly, the always cool and resolute magician would stammer and blush when she kissed him on the cheek in gratefulness.

It would be a lie to claim that the tough guy wasn't bothered by the power the 'woman' had over him. At least, it had bothered him at the beginning, for, every time he locked eyes with her in the precious moments they were completely alone and he found his breath magically taken away, his knees go weak and his heart beating strongly in his chest, he couldn't help but forget each and every single sorrow in the world.

And then, one fine evening after he had walked her home, it had gotten dark already, she had startled the hell out of him. In one swift motion that he hadn't seen coming, Aoko had leaned forward and caught his lips in a sweet kiss.

Immediately, everything inside him had started tingling and the young man was more than tempted to immediately give in and deepen the kiss, to listen to his ever-growing desire and lose himself in her to the point where…

It took all of his will-power to pull away at this point. He didn't want to lose control on her, to abuse her for his own, steadily-growing selfish need and he knew exactly that would happen in case her delicious and tempting lips were to press against his ravenous ones for another second.

Shocked of himself, he pushed back and himself away from the heaven that she provided. With flustered face he stammered a goodnight, knowing that he wouldn't be able to resist the temptation of her lips for any longer if he stayed near her, smelled her scent and looked at her eyes that kept looking at him innocently and a little puzzled.

On his flight from her, Kaito would call it a decent retreat, he almost took a tree with him that stood in the way and that annoyed him immensely, thus adding to his embarrassment.

From this night on, the poor boy was, one could use the word haunted, by numerous of the most erotic dreams involving Aoko and himself that he'd ever had and wouldn't even dare to think about in broad daylight. And the more he fought against them in the night, the more intense and persistant they returned the following.

In class, whenever Aoko walked up to him and smiled at him, saying goodmorning, he couldn't help but be reminded of the different way she had been smiling at him the night before while screaming his name in pleasure. He would blush every time and try to get away from her as fast as possible or at least try to keep a save distance between them. Too great was the danger of him acting after his dreams which would definitely ruin their new relationship.

And today, as she had walked up on him and taken his hand while greeting him in the morning after one particularly heated dream that Kaito had had, with their combined screams of desire and passion still ringing in his ears, he had simply freaked. In addiction to that, as she had hugged his arm, accidently pushing her breasts again his arm which felt, aside the amazing feeling and warm softness, like pure torture, he could feel the heat rise inside him and to his cheeks.

It's nothing new that Kaito can't deal with embarrassment. This is why it's no wonder that he snapped.

Pushing her away in his misery, he had quickly grabbed the most stupid reason he could think of to start a fight with her and disappear from her tempting nearness before he did something they would both regret later.

The day he had spend cursing himself for his lack of will-power and for hurting her. The shocked face of Aoko from this morning was deeply burnt in his memory and he could clearly see her pain at his condescending words. However, he had no idea what he could do now to save the situation.

After having unsuccessfully tried to make a marvelous appearance as Kid, he decided to call it a night and check on her.

And here he was, observing her from afar with the same, sad and distant expression that was visible on her own face and feeling just as miserable, if not more so, with no clue how to save the situation or their relationship.

As he sat there on the windy roof of the building and watched her open her lips to exhale gently, he couldn't help but blush. Concentrating on her lips that were slightly parted, scenes from his dreams crept to his mind with pictures of her using those exact lips to…well, do other things to him. Very pleasurable things and being only a guy, Kaito couldn't stop the heat that started to spread in his body rapidly as his thoughts started wandering.

Absentmindedly, he loosed his neck-tie, all of a sudden feeling like it prevented him from breathing freely. He stuffed his gloves in his pocket, hoping the added fresh air on some bare skin would help to cool him down but it didn't help in the least.

He kept staring at her pretty silhouette that was still clad in her day-clothes that consisted of a simple blue skirt and white blouse with middle sized buttons.

_'White. White is good.'_ He couldn't help but think. _'White is my colour. White is the colour of innocence. Her innocence…How fitting. I'm sure her panties are white, too…' _

This thought the guy who was clad in white only, if you didn't count his ocean-blue shirt and blood-red neck-tie, which, in itself, was already the biggest contradiction there was considering his everything but innocent thoughts.

His gaze travelled over her neck to her face and eventually lingered on her lips again and he automatically licked his own.

Oh, how he wished he could just go to her and taste those lips again. Ever since the kiss he could hardly think of anything except their taste and feel against his own and how badly he wanted a repetition of it.

However, he was bound to wait till they made up which would not happen unless he learned to keep his ragging hormones in check. He groaned mentally.

Who said that would _ever_ happen? Who told him she'd ever forgive him in the first place? And far the worst, who could guarantee him that his hormones would ever stop to run riot?

The answer to this questions caused poor Kaito to whine quietly. Nobody could appease his doubts and the only way to put his mind at ease, was to go and try out how hopeless the situation really was.

He got slightly angry as another thought struck him. Who told him, that all this fuss he was making over this deal was really worth it? He was sick of being this confused by a single woman and it was about time to get it over with, once and for all. To stop this madness that stole his sleep and prevented clear thoughts from entering his mind.

He was hurling himself into something that was not worth all the troubles, Kaito was suddenly convinced of it. And there was only one way to prove himself right and to end this lunacy.

He'd have to kiss her again and prove to himself that it was no big deal. That he simply had been talking himself into believing it was intense and earth-shaking. And to achieve exactly this effect, all he had to do was steal a kiss from her.

But, how was he supposed to do that?

Then, he had to smirk. _'What a question. Stealing is my profession, after all. That should be no problem, at all.' _

In case something went wrong, Kaito decided to use his secret identity as cover. If he messed up, it would not be Kuroba Kaito's fault but Kids. He guessed this was the true reason people had a second identity in the first place, anyway.

_'But why should she let Kaito Kid kiss her? The worst enemy of her father!'_ The clever young man wondered and for a reason. He started pondering over his plan for quite some time until it was formed and polished to perfection. He hit the underside of his fist in his palm in determination.

_'This is so simple it just has to work. And I'll be able to find sleep tonight.' _

With this thought, he happily stood up and conquered the distance to her window, always mindful of staying out of her range of vision. He persistently ignored the fact that if his ingenious plan went wrong, he might never find sleep again. However, a Kaito Kid never backed off a challenge and he never failed.

As he looked at her, really looked at her from this new position that was so much closer, he lost himself again in the girl who was obviously deep in thoughts. He wondered if she was thinking about him this concentrated and then about how he was supposed to kiss her through the window.

Of course, the window itself was no problem since he, although he would never admit it out loud, knew every weak spot of it inside out. But getting inside her room by "force" was not going to help him get that kiss from her. And that's all he wanted. One kiss to prove to himself, that she had no influence over him at all. That he had simply panicked and overrreacted the last time. That it really was no big deal and not worth half the troubles he'd put himself through.

Already, he refined his plan and took out a beautiful, white rose from somewhere inside his cape. White was good, white was his colour, the colour of innocence, Kaito reminded himself. He gave it a soft good luck kiss, then slowly and carefully let it float down and stop right in front of her window.

As expected, she quickly detected it and opened the window. He hid a little deeper as she looked around and retreated a little as Aoko took the rose slowly in her hand. Mesmerized, he observed each and every move of her hand that traced over the petals of the flower and her look that quickly turned from confused to delighted.

Kaito suddenly knew it was now or never.

Abandoning his hiding spot, he floated down to her himself and entered her room before she could comprehend what was going on. To ensure that she wouldn't recognize him and that he would not lose his nerve and run away in the last moment, he covered her eyes with one hand and moved his head to kiss her.

He felt her scream get lost against his lips but he kept her to him by the arm around her waist so that both her hands were trapped between them and pressed his lips closer to hers as she gasped. He half-expected her to free her hands, hit the life out of him but her complete rigidness made sense to him, too and he had to admit that his heart was pounding too hard and that he was too scared to enjoy this as much as he knew he should. It almost seemed like she had stopped breathing and then she started to struggle against him but he skillfully used her wriggling to his benefit, pushing her closer to him instead, every time.

As, an instant later, she seemed to cease moving all together, he panicked and quickly started to make escape plans including the fastest ways to fly from her and the situation. Nervousness was getting the better of him and it annoyed Kaito endlessly.

But his mind was suddenly completely blank as Aoko scared the living daylights out of him without any sort of premonition by standing on her tiptoes and pressing her lips as fully against his as it would go, returning the kiss wholeheartedly. Kaito gasped in shock and opened his eyes to stare at her.

From underneath his hand, he felt that she had already closed her eyes before she had leant into this kiss with all of her being.

A second later, he found all thoughts gone and a sensation as strong as he had never experienced, never had considered humanly possible, washed through his whole body and electrified each cell, leaving all of his nerve-endings tingling and partying.

Bare passion and a profound lust Kaito had never felt before suddenly awoke in the pit of his stomach and was having him shudder all over in the twinkling of an eye. Never had he thought that a simple kiss was able to make him feel like this. It was hard to describe, honestly, but he could almost somatically feel her desire, her need, her want. Want for him.

* * *

(highly and extremely innocent face) _Well? I wonder what you have to say to THAT. HA! I feel so evil right now. Oh well, hehehehe. Let me know, ne? The next chapter is going to be a lot...hotter than this one. I will have to scale up the rating. Just warning you._

_The song is called "Damn" and is made by Leann Rimes. We think that it fits perfectly to the relationship of Kaito and Aoko (although there is more of it in the next two chapters)._


	2. Forbidden desire

**Chapter two - Forbidden Desire**

* * *

As the stranger's lips had touched hers for the first time, all she had felt was utter shock and embarrassment, anger even. Who was this guy thinking he was anyway, sneaking up on her without introducing himself or showing his face and kissing her just like that? Casanova in person?

Aoko would have immediately hit him to oblivion, literally brushing him off with her infamous mob but he seemed to have expected that and effectively trapped her hands between their bodies by pushing her tightly to him with his free hand that was on her back while his other kept covering her eyes.

It was his perkily forwardness that had her cease all her movements for a moment. But this one moment was enough for a radical change of heart.

In this seemingly endless moment, she could feel, although he tried to hide it from her, that his lips were trembling slightly and so was his hand that was covering her eyes. It seemed like an oxymoron that confused Aoko. Why would somebody, who was about to force himself on you, be nervous about it? Maybe she had read the signs wrong?

Then she noticed something else. His lips were not harsh on hers but soft, touching with caution and not prepossessing at all. Even if this really was some sort of a new technique to get her to agree to this, she couldn't help but being attracted to the gentleness that he was showing her. Her body was completely disobeying her mind that was screaming at her to get a grip. However, she couldn't help but stop being afraid. It's been too long that somebody had shown her this kind of affection.

Out of it's own accord and against her better judgement, she felt her body slowly melt against his. She stood on tiptoes and kissed him fully, giving him everything she got and she could have sworn he stiffened a little at her boldness.

Something in the back of his mind told him in a nagging voice that this was wrong but he couldn't tear himself away from her or her lips had his life depended on it. The fact, that this was wrong, forbidden, even tabooed only added to his excitement and he could feel that Aoko was feeling the same way.

And finally, after a very long moment, he stepped into action again.

Kaito Kid, or Kuroba Kaito, who it actually was didn't matter to him right now, for he seemed to have fused to one person, closed his eyes and leaned into the kiss. His lips started to prickle where they touched hers and as he felt her soft moan against him, her body had stopped struggling too as he realized only now, melted against her completely.

He suddenly felt the strong desire to be closer to her, even more than he already was, preferably as close as it would physically go and hugged her tighter to his solid body. As this action caused another moan to emit from her lips that got lost inside his mouth, he felt one of her hands tear away and move to grab his shoulder, then upper arm. Kaito felt the hair on both his arms rise in attention.

The need to be yet closer was definitely mirrored by her and as he pushed her body tighter to his, Aoko couldn't help the moan that escaped her lips. The feeling of her smooth body against his firm one, the amazing contrast that had stolen their rational thinking along with their breaths, swept both young adults off their feet.

The overwhelming sensations didn't stop either, as, for the first time, she felt his strength. Shocked and embarrassed, she had to admit that it aroused her. Maybe in a desperate attempt to verify her suspicion, her hand struggled free from between them and went to touch his arm and shoulder. The muscles she felt there send an electric jolt of pure excitement right to her core. Gathering in the pit of her stomach, she felt like it started to stir everything around that it found there, caused it to toss and turn and toss again. That all happened in less than three seconds and Aoko started to feel a little dizzy. She held on to his strong shoulders again, for a moment afraid to fall but, to her surprise, he caught her.

Simply caught her with his one arm around her waist. A simple move, a simple gesture, a simple touch, normally.

Right?

So, why was it touching her so deeply, then?

All of a sudden, it really annoyed him that he still had to hold her eyes close for he could definitely use this hand way more productively. An idea came to his mind and he inwardly had to smirk at his own thoughts but decided to just go for it.

Kaito slowly retreated the one hand that was keeping her pressed against his body, subconsciously but not less proudly he noticed that she did not flinch away the moment his hand had left her waist-probably because he was still kissing her and reached inside his back-pocket.

In the meantime, Aoko really hadn't noticed the missing hand on her back since she was almost laying on top of him, anyway. And had she noticed, she probably still wouldn't have pulled away since it meant breaking this kiss.

Apparently like magic, the talented magician appeared a deep-red shawl out of nowhere. He was still into the kiss and never broke it either as he used the velvet cloth as blindfold. He wound it around her head and, now with both of his hands, tied it behind her hair. As Aoko realized this a moment later, she was too lost in passion to be receptive to this kind of small impulses, an alarm started to ring in her head.

She pulled her head a little backwards, meaning to end the kiss but Kaito's head followed hers. He wouldn't allow her what she wanted, meaning to stop the kiss. She tried to protest but he used her opening mouth to tentatively slip his tongue inside. It was not like he had planned it. In the contrary. He was probably just as shocked about it as she was but at this point he had just ceased thinking rationally.

Aoko immediately stilled all movements. The foreign intruder irritated her at first beyond words. But before she could blink or comprehend her own actions, she found her body responding to him, pushing her head upwards. Timidly, she touched the tip of her own tongue against his.

Kaito was a little freaked out at this and at the light moan that escaped him against his will and especially that she could coax this strong a reaction out of him this easily. Her willingness was astonishing to him but he quickly adjusted and tried to win the heated battle. He hugged her tightly to his body, now with both arms and leaned towards her head with his own, attacking her mouth passionately.

He had no idea what made him do what he did but this was definitely not the time for reason or to question his actions. All he could think about at this moment, was that he had never felt like this before, ever. Never before had his heart beat this strongly, had his knees threaten to abandon him this acutely or had his throat felt like not even air could get through it without leaving a burning hot trail of pain.

Everything inside him drew Kaito towards her, as if an invisible hand on his back was steadily pushing him forward. As if that something had been waiting forever for exactly this, at least at the beginning, simple contact that had in a way broken through a barrier that was now open and gone for good. There was no going back anymore.

However, the scary thing was not that this broken barrier was irrevocably torn open, but that neither even wanted to stop or go back.

This is why the two unexperienced young people continued kissing, enjoying the new and overwhelming sensations. A little clumsily at first but they got better with every new try that was initiated by him or her. It could seem like they were trying to determine a winner but if asked, both would answer the same and call it a draw.

While Kaito started to feel a little guilty at the fact that she still had no idea who he was, Aoko could only think about him. More than ever she wanted to know who he really was, who was hiding behind the mysterious man. She wanted to ask him but he wouldn't let her end the lips lock. He was too far gone, too lost in passion and convinced that if her kiss could make him feel this good, then everything else she could do to him would simply blow his mind.

Ready and determined to go there, all things he had wanted to prove to himself earlier long forgotten, he let his hormones take over. After all, he was only a young man too, genius and thief or not.

_'It's a good thing that I know her room by heart!'_ Kaito thought as he, together with Aoko pressed against his chest, started to move in direction of the couch that was in the back of her room, without having to open his eyes.

He had always liked that couch. Although it was chequered in pink and red colours mixed with white, it fit in her room perfectly and the equally chequered pillows on it that were held in blue colours and matched the couch looked really nice as well. He'd still had preferred the bed but it simply had been too far away, the other side of the room and Kaito wasn't having any delays anymore, now that he had gotten started.

He stopped next to the couch, his right hand kept rubbing her back while he was still kissing her. The talented boy gently nibbled on her lower lip and his free hand was taking his white cape off as quickly as he could. Not wanting to stain the couch and this way leave any evidence behind, he spread his cape over it hastily but as neatly as possible.

He felt her open her lips to take in a few deep breaths and her hesitation as he tried to get her to sit down on the couch. Trying to built up her desire to a new high so that she would go along with him willingly, want this just as badly and receive as much pleasure as possible, he gently started kissing around her mouth, over to her cheek and ear, then down her neck that he tenderly traced with his lips, mouth open and here and there tickled the skin he discovered with a butterfly-like sweep of his tongue.

Aoko started trembling but realized this only as he gently sucked on her neck. Breathing became very difficult and as one hand sneaked underneath her shirt to rub around the bare skin of her lower back, up and down her spine, she felt like she was about to faint any moment.

_Lips tracing down my neck  
And it's scaring me to death  
How did you learn to draw me to the cliff  
Just to push me off,  
Just to push me off the edge_

How was it possible that somebody who didn't know her could give her so much pleasure with so little effort? The way he touched her was simply taking her breath away. It was not rough or aggressive and he wasn't acting rude, at all. Strangely enough, Aoko had the feeling that every time he made contact with her it was designed and deliberate. Like every caress he gifted her with came from the bottom of his heart. He was being extremely careful, almost scared to hurt her with his touches. To Aoko, this didn't make any sense.

Why would he be concerned about the way she felt? Why would he look after her pleasure, too? Why did she let him do all those things to her? Why would his hands shake whenever he touched her?

Why would he treat her like he loved her?

So many questions, no real answer she could think of. Aoko's head felt like it would explode any second, the need to find these answers was simply too great. And just at this moment, she felt him kiss her shoulder. It send a strong shiver through her body and he straightened again, towering over her. Her arms had some time ago started to grip both of his shoulders for support. Support that she needed especially as he pressed an endlessly tender and loving kiss to her lips that caused her eyes to wet for a moment.

One single, very quiet sob escaped her lips, parting them in the process and Kaito seized this opening to dive in and kiss her with increasing passion. One hand moved from her back, the one that was on top of her shirt, the other stayed underneath since it was pretty busy, to her hair, stroking it reassuringly and gently combing through it at the same time.

Aoko was almost compelled to sigh and melt against him, the kiss and his hands. Too long had she been forced to live without any kind of tenderness, without the touch of a man no matter how much she had longed for Kaito to finally make a move…Kaito…

She remembered their fight and how repelling he'd acted towards her and her heart ached. But as the stranger tilted his head to the left and kissed her again with a devotion that made her head spin, she forgot everything else and especially the pain she'd been through the past days. No wonder this felt like pure heaven to her.

He tugged at the cloth around her head. After making sure that she couldn't see through the blindfold, that it was properly draped over her eyes, he slowly moved her back and lay her down on his cape, using a careful hand on her back to assist her.

Kaito pulled away and happily looked at the amazing picture that she presented. While marvelling at her simple and plain beauty, he felt his heart beat even stronger. The love and desire that he bore for this woman never has been this clear to him as it was right now.

He took in all of her form, scanning her body with his wolfish gaze that landed again on her parted and swollen lips. Male pride was filling him up completely, from his toes to the tip of his top head that had landed forgotten and neglected somewhere on the floor some time ago.

This was because of him, he thought boastfully. **He** had made her pant, had caused her whimpers, her moans, her racing heart-beat and those beautiful, shining cherry-red lips that were supplied with more oxygenate blood than usual. Her tight grip on his shoulder that she still maintained and that forced him to stay bend over her form, showed him that she wanted this just as much as he did. Just as badly. All because of him…And she was all his.

Kaito's stomach flipped. She really was his. Aoko had always _been_ his, for that matter. And now, here she was, laying open and vulnerable, his for the taking.

He couldn't help himself, even if he had known a way to tear himself away from her and run from this situation. It was impossible. He was lost to her, to the intense passion that only she could evoke in him, just like she was lost to him. It was unspoken but they both knew it.

Speaking of intense passion…that was definitely what was ruling her mind and driving her on as her grip on his shoulder and arm, she had travelled one hand north to feel him up again, tightened. Her slight whimper showed him that he better hurried before…

He obeyed and slowly started undressing the girl, keeping every move and touch deliberately light, yet making sure that it was arousing. He was a teaser and knew how to keep people at it, how to make people scream, especially Aoko. His Aoko. But tonight, she would not scream at him in anger, as she usually did. After all, he didn't plan on revealing his true identity. Not only was this secrecy an incredible turn on, but he was sure she was still mad at him and that she would never want him that way. No, tonight, Aoko would scream in pure pleasure. Pleasure that she deserved and pleasure that he was to rouse in her.

Kaito raised his hands and tentatively started unbuttoning her shirt, expecting to be slapped to his senses any minute. Or maybe to wake up and find himself in his own bed instead of on top of her couch, towered above Aoko whilst removing her shirt. But nothing happened.

Her chest was rising and falling heavily underneath his slightly trembling fingertips, welcoming his touch almost eagerly. Her buttons seemed to be meeting him halfway, slipping through the holes almost out of their own or at least very willingly. As he was done with them, he carefully opened the two flaps, silently wishing his hands wouldn't shake as much as they were and immediately found his breath gone at the amazingly beautiful picture that he was confronted with at the moment.

Her surprisingly fuller than expected yet supple breasts were kept enclosed by some velvety, white material with baby-pink laces decorating the rims. Being too busy staring, he even forgot to make a Kaito-typical remark about how innocently she looked, wearing white underwear and everything.

Was it really him who had called her male, unfeminine, tomboyish and uncute so many times in the past? Man, he'd never in his whole life been so wrong about something. School uniforms really did a fabulous job in covering complimenting body parts, he must give them that. This was the point that all rational thinking quit its work and instinct took over completely.

His mouth went dry and his tongue licked his lips absentmindedly while he distantly but not less proudly, noticed the strong shiver go through her body. She stiffened as he stopped moving, her uncertainty spreading in the speed of light and her hands moved up to cover her chest.

Feeling this and not agreeing in the least, Kaito bend over her, gently taking her hands and pushing them next to her head on the couch. Right after, he went on his seducing by planting his lips against her neck, gently kissing and teasing the sensitive skin that he found there. He moved his lips down her throat to her cleavage, enjoying her quiet sounds of pleasure. Testing, the excited boy let go of her hands and as he was sure that they'd stay where he had put them, moved both of his arms under her back, pulling her chest and upper body up and close to him in the process.

Aoko welcomed his touch and his attention, even more as he started nibbling on her shoulder, over her decoltée to the other side and back again over the same delicious path. His lips kept tracing along the pink, lace line of the bra, left and right, driving her out of her mind.

One of her hands moved around his neck, rubbing gently over the hair that she found there while at the same time pushing herself flush against him and her bust towards his teasing lips. Kaito was astonished at her actions and reactions but her fingers that were entangling in his hair and gently crawling his scalp let him quiver from the inside and forget anything except her touches.

'The way she touches me is just so...'

He hugged her close and moved up to kiss her deeply and with all his affection in order to take away any fear she might still entertain. Aoko moaned softly inside his mouth, literally melting against Kaito and at how well he could read her mind so precisely.

_Damn, I hate the way you know me  
And damn, you kill me when you hold me  
Like I'm your world  
Like this wont hurt  
Like a favorite curse hitting every nerve_

Suddenly, he used the position of his strong arms behind her back to pull her upper body off the couch and managed with great skill and finesse to remove her shirt all the way that then fell on the floor next to the couch, forgotten the moment it left his hand. Her bra followed only a minute later and he greatly enjoyed the deep blush on her cheeks and the way she let herself get distracted by his kisses. He pulled her in his arms again in a reassuring gesture. In the sitting position and because of the lack of clothing their hug felt even more intense and intimate. Their lips locked again and she held on to him for dear life, never stopping the kiss.

His hands became bolder, rubbing sensually over her whole back, warming her, leaving burning trails of desire behind. Eventually, his wandering fingers moved down to her behind which he cupped tentatively. She giggled inside his mouth but tilted her head to the other side only to kiss him again. The girl didn't protest either, as one of his hands worked at the zipper of her skirt and magically opened it.

Amused, he observed how her remaining reluctance slowly wore off completely and she even helped him remove her skirt before her hands reached in turn for his shirt. Tie and jacket he'd taken off long ago, disregardfully casting them somewhere in her room. He grinned as her fingers struggled to open the last button of his shirt and after emitting a frustrated growl, she just ripped it open.

Even blind, she had a remarkable coordination and her hands immediately reached up to pull the open shirt down his arms. After tossing it to some corner, Aoko reached around his neck and pulled Kaito down to kiss him again. Needless to mention that the magician immediately responded to her passion in kind. He was only surprised but not shocked as he felt one of her hands sneak down to work at his pants.

Grinning and still kissing her deeply, he lay her back down carefully. Kaito stood up quickly and removed a great deal of his remaining clothes, leaving only his boxers on. White, of course.

Some insignificant difficulties later, both gasped loudly as he lay down on top of her again, creating delicious skin to skin contact with the only remaining barrier being their underwear. They could almost feel the heat of their combined warmth evaporate around them at the contact and dive them in a misty fog of desire.

'Forbidden desire…' Aoko reminded herself, knowing she shouldn't be doing this. Should not allow some guy to do these things with and to her but…

Then he kissed her again. Another endlessly sensual, thorough and yet loving kiss that left her panting in need to catch her breath and tingling all over. Lust was overwhelming reason, desire winning over rational thinking, both spreading inside her body like hot venom. And just like the burning passion inside of Aoko, one question was burning to come out and she'd never forgive herself if she did not ask him at this point.

"Who...who are you?" Aoko breathed inside the kiss of which the mysterious stranger only reluctantly pulled away.

"My name doesn't matter. Just let go… Trust me and forget everything around you…" he whispered seductively in her ear, trying to keep his voice low so she wouldn't recognize him that way. He did not realize, neither did she, that those had been the very first words that have passed between them tonight.

The quivering girl felt him stroke over her thigh tenderly, his fingers dancing over her naked skin, alerting every cell-ending that she possessed.

For a moment, she perceived the goose-bumps coming up and buried her finger in his hair. No matter how hard she tried to resist, she couldn't fight against the shiver that cursed through her body and caused her to tremble with arousal.

'Let go…' he had said. She did not want nor was she able to do anything else…Too strong was the desire to feel more of his touch and to have him close to her. To be even closer to him. Maybe it was wrong, to start an intense and intimate relationship with somebody she hardly knew but…What did moral values matter in comparison to the passionate fireworks he stoked in her? What did remorse count to this one moment where the kiss of the stranger left nothing inside her head except raw desire?

_Damn, I'm fighting and I'm losing  
And damn you  
You're pulling and I'm pushing  
I'm wrestling with  
I toss and twist 'till finally I give in_

His hand moved tentatively, teasingly and agonizing slow to the inner side of her thighs, causing her to catch her breath in a delicate mixture of shock and anticipation. Stroking over her skin with soft fingertips, he trailed his touch up and down to drive her out of her mind before resting his hand on the edge of her panties. He'd risked a peek before and had to his satisfaction noticed that she had luckily chosen not to wear her terrifying fish-panties of doom™, as he had baptised them, which made everything a hell of a lot easier for him.

He experienced the biggest boost to his ego that he'd ever come to know as Aoko reacted to his request the way he had wished for. Not only was she pushing, almost rolling, her pelvis to his waiting hand, but one of her legs moved around his, locking there as her foot teased his inner-thigh sensually.

His response was immediate in the form of a deep growl that emitted his throat involuntarily and of him pushing his body against hers while one hand teased her breast.

The wind was playing wildly in her curtains and Aoko shivered strongly at the same time. He couldn't help but wonder if this shiver was a reaction to the cool air that had just come in or to his touch. Deciding he did not care, the young man lay down fully on top of her again, creating natural heat and warming her with his own body and his flaming desire for her.

She groaned out at that, surprising herself, as his fingers danced from her breasts, over her ribs, down her side, her hips and thighs. 'Oh, the way he touches me feels just so…'

Her body jerked up spastically and her mouth opened wide in a scream that stuck in her throat as she felt his fingers move lower to touch the one spot she'd never have thought could feel like this when touched by somebody else. Grinning toothily, Kaito steadied his body with his free hand and moved his lips over every inch of her skin that he could reach.

This was the point that her mind shut down completely, a soft moan of pleasure leaving her lips. And, as she felt the mysterious man move his hand inside her panties, tugging them down rather quickly, she guessed he was getting impatient as well. Aoko did the best she could to help and assist him. She could not wait longer herself, feeling her body burn and start sweating, needing this more than anything else.

All she could think about was him, his touch on her body and the immense pleasure that she was receiving. As her hands danced over his back, her fingernails left deep-red trails on his skin. They moved down his lower back to rest on the waistband of his boxer shorts. At the same time, after one kiss along her cleavage, he had ended up kissing the valley between her breasts and surprised Aoko who clutched one of his buttocks.

Kaito was surprised but not in a negative way and locked his lips with hers in a passionate kiss as her hands started removing his boxers in swift and impatient moves. Not wanting to be left behind, our worksome magician got done with her own underwear, leaving them both naked as the day they were born.

He lay down on top of her, clutching his eyes close for a moment at the overflowing sensations. For some time, nothing at all happened. Kaito was suddenly overcome by self doubts, nagging little voices in his mind that told him he couldn't possibly take advantage of her like this.

But, as Aoko jerked her body against his in a soft move, one hand resting on his cheek, he let her gentle hand pull him down in an endless loving and yet passionate kiss that destroyed all of his doubts.

"Don't stop.." her quiet voice breathed against his lips.

Shutting his brain out, Kaito followed his instincts and her instruction. He gave way to the immeasurable desire he was feeling for this beautiful creature. Sinking into her with the greatest of care, Kaito devoted himself to Aoko with his whole being.

---

Later that night, their passion had cooled down to a certain degree. Kaito was holding the sleeping form of Nakamori's only daughter in his arms, naked and tired.

But he couldn't sleep. Too great were the pangs of conscience that were eating him up from the inside. How could he have done something like this to a pure being? How could he just pop up and smudge the reputation of the one he cared most for in the whole world?

For the very first time in years, Kaito really felt like crying.

Being too absorbed in his fatal and miserable thoughts, he didn't realize that Aoko had shifted a little against him. Obviously, she had felt his distress.

Turning around in the circle of his arms, she gently searched with a blind hand for his cheek. Finding it, the young woman stroked slowly over it reassuringly, then pulled his head down which she met about halfway and gave him a sweet, light and gentle kiss.

He almost moaned inside her mouth at the tenderness she was showing him and at the relief that suddenly flooded his system. As she pulled away, he opened his eyes just in time to see her smile in his direction before turning away again. Pressing her back against his front, she made sure that his arm around her waist was still there. Holding on to this arm, Aoko intertwined their fingers, snuggled back against him and a few minutes later, was already lost to dreamland again.

The stunned magician couldn't find one rational thought after this. Cuddling against her delicious warmth, he decided to just sleep over it and see what the next day would bring. Only one complete and rational thought danced across his mind till the moment that he himself fell asleep. And this thought was simply, how much he loved her even more than he already had, which, in itself, was a small miracle to him. A miracle, just like this one, unforgettable night they'd shared together and that he might never be allowed to let her know of.

_

* * *

Uhm, yes. That was it. What do you think? Whoever wants to find out how the story ends, better hurry up and review._


	3. The morning after

_Oh my god, I can't even begin to tell you how touched I am by all of your SO very ADORABLE reviews or how happy you've all made me! No kidding, you guys are just the BEST! Your support and sweet words helped me write this one and I hope that I could live up to your expectations concerning the ending of this story that I've gotten to like more because YOU all like it so much. Thank you so much guys! Don't hesitate to let me know how you liked this one, ok? Love you all !_

* * *

**Chapter three (Epilogue) - The Morning After**

* * *

The sun shone cruelly at her face, waking the tightly sleeping girl mercilessly. Aoko didn't move at first, only shivered and opened one eye to check the watch on her night stand. Luckily, there was still some time before she had to go to school. 

At first, she didn't realize anything unusual about this morning. She was in her bed, all right, as the sun kept on shining at her face and gradually waking her up.

Her face distorted slightly in confusion. There was something wrong about this, wasn't it? A minute later, she remembered it. Since when didn't she close her curtains and her window over night?

All of a sudden, her eyes shot open and she sat upright in her bed. She squeaked and clutched the sheets to her chest. And since when was she sleeping completely naked? One hand moved to cover her mouth in shock, eyes wide. She turned to look at the spot next to her on the bed, but there was nobody there. Instead, a simple yet almost too beautiful to be real, cherry-red rose was placed carefully on top of the pillow there.

Aoko felt like crying. Her first and understandable reaction had been to believe this all a dream. A very erotic and vivid dream, sure, but a dream none the less. Immediately, a horrible and guilty feeling was filling up her stomach, rumouring through it like toxic waste. How could she? Why had she…

A few tears run down her cheeks but she took no notice of them. She was too shocked, especially about herself, to notice anything at the moment.

Her alarm-clock rang and she looked with teary eyes at it. It was telling her that she had to hurry if she wanted to take a shower before going to school. A shower, there could be nothing more appealing to her at the moment. And so she stood up quickly, almost falling as she felt that her knees were a little wobbly and a definite soreness was announcing itself down there and disappearing in the shower to try and wash the heartache away.

Forty minutes later, it really was about time that she went to school, Aoko started preparing. A few minutes long, she kept wondering if maybe she should just stay in bed. If she was able to face them all and especially him. Her heart ached again. But she knew she couldn't stay away from school.

For some unexplainable reasons, as Aoko took her school bag to leave for school, something held her back. She turned at her door and looked at her room. Subconsciously, she noticed that the white rose she'd dropped yesterday in shock was not on the floor anymore and her clothes were folded neatly on her chair. Her gaze moved to her window, her desk and then stopped on the couch.

She blushed wildly as all kind of memories came back to her in a flash and a horrible, vulnerable feeling engulfed her. She was about to go back and lay down again as her gaze fell upon something. The rose that was still laying untouched on her bed, creating a great contrast since her sheets consisted of a light, aqua-blue. She hesitated for a long moment, but eventually started moving towards it, more unconsciously than anything.

The blushing girl took it in her hand and strangely, she felt like the rose was radiating some sort of tranquillity. Something very soothing that she found her heart relieved for a few long instances. She didn't even think too much about the fact that this obviously was a different rose than the one she had collected from outside her window the night before.

Not thinking further about it, she put it carefully in her school bag, looking at it as a sort of moral support and left the house quickly.

---

Kaito was not there. Kaito was NOT THERE! She didn't know if she should be happy or terrified by the fact alone. Kaito almost never missed school and for him to not be there today… Maybe it was a bad predicament?

Aoko felt like crying again. She didn't know if she'd have had the courage to talk to him and confess everything but she'd figured she'd find out when facing him and now the girl felt only worse. The day in school was pure torture to her. She kept glancing over at his empty seat, then at her watch, praying in constant intervals for the bell to ring. During the breaks, she quickly disappeared somewhere herself. It didn't really matter where she went to, as long as it guaranteed her that she didn't have to talk to anybody or deal with her noisy friends. She wouldn't be able to handle them right now. She could hardly deal with her own emotions, let along with their questions.

Aoko thanked the heavens as the school bell rang. She almost fled at top speed, unspeakably happy that the school was over. But she had come to a decision. She had to talk to Kaito, as soon as possible. That's why she started to walk towards his house.

Fear was filling her heart up completely as the building came to view. She gripped her chest, right over her heart, trying to get it to slow down and stop pounding against her rib cage as strongly and painfully as it was right now. In vain.

She rang the bell before she could talk herself out of it. Nothing happened. Aoko rang again and waited for a few minutes but nothing happened.

Beaten, head hanging, she started to walk home, feeling more horrible than before. She never noticed the shadow behind one window that kept looking at her as long as she was in view.

---

The rest of the day went by thankfully uneventful. The night came quicker than usual, or so it seemed to her.

Aoko lay on top of her bed and watched her curtains dance in the cool nights breeze. She hadn't bothered to close the window, in the contrary. She had even placed the rose on the sill.

The tired girl had dozed off at some point, the day and night had been exhausting in its own way. That's why she didn't notice the head peeking inside her room carefully.

The owner of the head gently tapped on her window.

Aoko opened her eyes in puzzlement and sat straight up on the bed. She looked over to her window and found a timid head looking back at her.

"May I come in?" Kaito asked shyly.

Aoko blinked but nodded and watched as he skillfully climbed the last feet from the tree under her window to her sill.

"Hi." He greeted her lamely.

"Hi." Aoko greeted back, sitting upright all the way.

A thick silence lay between them, as expected and Kaito stood in the middle of the room unsure what to do or say. One hand was stuffed deeply in a pocket and his other was scratching the back of his head as a clear sign of uncertainty.

"How are you?" He asked her and even to his own ears it sounded really lame.

"I'm fine and you? I mean, you are not sick, are you?"

"No, I am okay…"

Silence lay around them once again until Kaito knew what to say.

"Did you expect me? I mean, with the open window and everything…"

"Don't know…you used to visit me that way when we were young and you had sorrows…"

"How do you know I have sorrows?" He asked

"I just felt it…and I don't think I was wrong…" She looked at him with two raised eye-brows.

"Yeah, no, I…Well…" Kaito was at a loss of words.

"Sit down." Aoko gently said, patting the spot next to her on the bed.

With strongly throbbing heart and a nervous feeling like he'd hardly ever experienced, the young magician sat down next to her rather stiffly before remembering that it may be useful if he was facing her. So, he turned his upper body and looked at Aoko. Her anxious expression was almost more than he could stand but he focused on his plan and on what he had decided he was going to tell her.

"All day, I've been wandering around, thinking about you… About us and I came to a decision." He took a deep breath to go on while Aoko held her own in anticipation.

"This can't go on like this."

"What?" Aoko's face fell as she gaped at him shocked.

"Yes, this." He indicated with wild fumbling hands to her and himself.

"I…I don't understand?" Aoko's voice was shaky as she looked at him and tried her best to keep her tears from falling, certain he was about to break up with her.

"Listen. I've known you for all my life, right?" Aoko nodded mutely. "Don't get me wrong." He noticed the almost panicked expression on her face. "I wouldn't want to trade our childhood memories for anything else in the entire world. They are precious to me and so are you. I hope you know that. I've been pretty lucky to have had you by my side for all my life."

Aoko could feel a tear come out of her eye. She had a very bad feeling about this. This was definitely going to be goodbye. She could feel it.

"Please don't look like this. And don't cry!" Kaito almost panicked as he saw the tear and look on her face.

"Aoko, listen. Ever since this…thing, between us started, I've had my doubts. I was not sure this was a good idea. No, don't cry, please, listen first. Not because I don't want you, really. Just…this added closeness was really hard for me to stand because-"

"I am not cute enough for you?"

"No, Aoko-"

"Or you just can't stand the thought of being close to me?" Her voice was bitter.

"Not at all, just listen-"

"You really think I am male, after all?" More tears left her eyes and Aoko's head hung down in shame and embarrassment. The sadness she was feeling right now clearly shone through her voice.

"Stop it!" He suddenly screamed, startling her as much as himself. "Sorry but this not it, at all. In the contrary! I was scared to lose control on you. I do think you are a really p-pretty…"

"What?" Aoko looked up at him shocked as if she had missed his last remark.

"The only reason that I tried to keep a physical distance was because I am really attracted to you, you silly girl."

"Kaito?" Aoko's eyes widened enormously and she did the only thing she felt capable of at the moment. Gape at him like one of the fish that he hated so much.

He kept looking determined at her, fighting with all his might to hold on his courage to keep going.

"And I know I don't deserve a second chance, or you but I just feel like my heart's going to combust if I don't say this, so…"

The puzzled girl kept looking at him while her heartbeat reached a new record high.

"I love you, Aoko." He blurred out all of a sudden, a shade of guilt spreading in his eyes.

And out of nowhere, he'd really have counted with every kind of reaction from Aoko, most of them ending rather painful for him except with the reaction he actually got. Aoko bent forward and kissed him.

What started out as a gentle and innocent kiss soon transformed into something more passionate and heated. Kaito was surprised, shocked but soon got used to it and replied to the kiss in kind.

As she pulled back, licking her upper lip absentmindedly, Aoko stared back into his eyes. Her expression was serious and piercing right through him.

"Says who?"

"Hm? What?" Kaito wondered if his current drowsiness had limited his ability of listening properly.

"Who loves me? Kuroba Kaito…" She placed a hand over his chest tenderly and looked up at him again. "…or Kaito Kid?"

Judging from the extreme extent of his enlarging eyes, one could be afraid that they were about to fall out. Immediately, his body commanded him to do what he did every time somebody was claiming that he was Kaito Kid. Deny and run. But something in the look of her eyes told him that the attempt would be in vain. Perhaps, the mindblowing kiss was to be blamed, as well. In any case, he knew that he could not longer lie to her. And, almost as an appallingly realization, the fact hit him that he was almost happy about it. Happy that he didn't have to hide from her anymore, although his chances to make up with the girl in front of him were now gone for good.

"So…you know?" He'd never heard his voice being this quiet.

Aoko simply nodded at him, clearly waiting for him to start the talking.

"When did you find out?"

"Yesterday."

This statement visibly shocked him. He'd been certain she hadn't found out who he was yesterday… Kaito couldn't help the blush as some scenes entered his mind again against his will.

"How? I thought my disguise was perfect?"

"It was." She admitted and Kaito looked confused at her.

"Then how…?"

"Do you think I'd just let some stranger kiss me like that and do…the other things to me? Do you really think I am this kind of woman?" Aoko yelled at his face.

Her sudden outburst caught the stunned magician by surprise. Unconsciously, he leaned his upper body a little away from her, afraid she might hit him any second. Nothing of the sort happened.

"N-no, of course not but how did you find out? And when?" Kaito was thoroughly confused. He didn't even know if he was enraging her even more with his stupid questions. To his surprise, Aoko smiled tenderly as if reminiscing about a really nice event in the past or a pleasant memory.

"When and how I found out that it was you?" He nodded, suddenly not sure if he really wanted to know the answer to this but at the same time knowing that if he did not find out tonight, he never would.

"That's easy."

'_Easy?'_ The magician and hobby thief who was more than proud of his appearance, his ability of fooling people and to disguise, didn't like this one word, at all. _'How on earth can she claim it was easy to find out who I was?'_ Kaito wondered, momentarily forgetting everything about his fears from a minute ago.

Aoko could clearly see the conflict going on inside him and knew immediately what he was thinking about. She suppressed a giggle at how predictable her childhood friend was, even in this kind of situation. And her knowing grin seemed to freak him out even more.

"It was the way you touch me."

Kaito blinked a few times in puzzlement what made him look more stupid than anything else.

"The…what?"

"Each touch of you. And your kiss, of course."

"Kiss? You mean you recognised me by that kiss? How can that be, we only really kissed once, before yesterday."

"And you think I forgot everything about it?"

Her answer shut him up pretty good. She was right. But it still made no sense to him.

"Aoko…I still don't understand…"

She gently took his hand between hers and smiled at him reassuringly.

"Listen. As that somebody kissed me, I was about to fight with my life before I started to notice your scent, your taste and feel against me. I know you for all my life, after all. And, in comparison to other perverts, you were careful, gentle and loving, not rough and demanding. You could say, those were not enough signs to just go along with it, right? As I kissed you back and felt your hand tremble against my back, your lips quiver in fear **for** me and the way you looked after me and that I feel comfortable, I thought it was you. I suspected it."

The hair on Kaitos arms stood on end at her tone as he listened to her through his racing heartbeat and gigantic frog in his throat that wouldn't allow him to talk and had he known what to say.

"But, as you kissed me back with a gentle passion and devotion I had never known existed, rising a deeply buried desire inside me, I knew for sure that it was you, Kaito, for only you can ever make me feel like this. Only you can give me this whirlpool of emotions and only you can make the world disappear around me with as much as one kiss." Her eyes had traveled down to their joined hands, she had interlaced her fingers through his during her little statement, but now she lifted her head to lock eyes with him. "Only you can make love to me as if you love me."

A strong shiver ran down his spine at her words and the piercing but completely honest gaze that she gave him. Kaito was, understandably, struck totally and mind-absorbingly speechless. So many thoughts were racing around his head.

She chuckled as she added as kind of afterthought. "And I didn't even have to be able to use my eyes to find out. This kiss just now was sort of a last affirmation."

Gaping at her shocked, he soon gathered himself and shook his head amused, knowing there was only one way to answer her. Only ever had been one way. He slid closer to her on the bed.

"That was because I do."

"Because you do what?" She whispered with trembling voice, the anew closeness having a strong effect on her.

His face moved closer to hers, slowly but steadily and just as she thought he would lean down and kiss her, Kaito seemed to have changed his plans. His lips collided with her temple, giving her a tender kiss before pulling back and leaning down to rest his forehead against hers.

"Love you." He whispered, his breath playing across her slightly parted lips that curved up to a smile upon hearing his comment. His hands moved around her body to hold her close. "Oh Aoko."

"I know." She giggled, moving her free hand to rest on his cheek. "And I love you, too."

Not waiting for another second, not even to express his undescribable happiness about her confession, Kaito conquered the last inches to her lips with his own, feeling relief beyond imagination wash through him. This must be heaven and he had no idea what he had done to deserve being here, with her or to deserve parts of her forgiveness.

As the kiss, that he looked upon as some sort of sealing of their declaration of love, ended, he stroked with a hand over her cheek with all of his affection. Kaito smiled down at her tenderly.

"So you knew it was me all along, huh?"

She nodded. "Yep"

"You know, that's so mean. I could hardly think straight out of guilt, let alone find sleep last night."

"You deserved it." She looked at him, her eyes challenging him to say something differently. "You made me wake up alone and worry about you all day long. Not to mention the fact that you lied to be about being Kaito Kid."

He hugged her, letting his head hang guiltily on her shoulder. "I know."

She stroked over his back reassuringly.

"You know, we have to talk this out." Kaito stated matter of factly but in a gentle tone of voice and never loosened his tight embrace around her.

"Later." Aoko whispered and leaned up to kiss him passionately. "First, I want a repeat of last night." She blushed at her words and at the same time loved the fact that his cheeks painted as well. "And this time, I want to be able to look at you and your face." She held his surprised gaze with her determined, now somewhat pleading one as he didn't reply right away.

"Please, Kaito, love me again." It was a honest plea from the woman he loved most on this planet. How could he deny her anything, let alone such a request?

"Anything." He breathed huskily, the upcoming and all-consuming desire already starting to take over his senses and his actions. "Anything for you." He dove forward, kissing her passionately and knocking her flat on her bed where he carefully lay her down. Aoko's arms moved around his neck and she moaned inside his mouth in pleasure, kissing him back wholeheartedly and shut her own mind down.

---

One week later, Aoko was sitting at her desk, doing her homework. It was one of her new habits, that she would let her window open as long as she was awake, through day and night. Like now. It was pitch dark outside and a chilly breeze blew through her room but Aoko didn't let the cool air disturb her. She simply had worn one of her warmer sweaters.

The night was peaceful and quiet. So was Aoko's room and the whole house. Since Kaito Kid had announced another robbery for tonight, she had the house all to herself. Her father would probably not return until late. That is, if he return tonight at all. That's why Aoko was having the peace of mind to work concentrated.

Although the silence was almost deafening, the young woman didn't seem to care as she sat there in this tranquilness with a smug expression on her lips, looking concentrated through her homework.

She hadn't really looked after them all day. That's why it was already past ten in the evening and she was still sitting there. Strangely, Nakamori Aoko didn't seem to mind much. In fact, she didn't mind at all.

Suddenly, her curtains started dancing wildly and a white shadow appeared at her window.

Not surprised, almost as if she'd expected it, she finished her sentence and put her pen down. Aoko turned and stood up, looking in fascination as the white shadow manifested first to fog, then to a tall and handsome young man with a sexy grin on his face. A grin that could melt the hearts of women like ice-cream.

His appearance was plainly breath-taking. He had the air of mystery surrounding and working for him, giving him the look of something extraterrestrial. Maybe a gigantic dove, for he was clothed in almost only white from top to toe. His hat he took in a hand as he moved his upper body versus earth in an elegant bow in front of the lady. With his other hand he took hers and kissed the back of her hand gently.

"Good evening." He then looked at her face, his grin still apparent.

Aoko smiled back wholeheartedly. "Hello."

"How do we find thee this evening, young lady?"

"Pretty well, Sir, thank you for your kind asking. But, with what do I deserve the honour of your visit?"

"Oh!" Kaito walked inside her room, halfway inside now and turned around to face her in a dramatic fashion that had his cape waving around in big motions. "I was wandering around this beautiful night and I found this pretty gemstone underneath your open window. I just thought I give it back to you quickly. After all, beauty belongs to beauty."

He held up the crystal clear, fist-size diamond against the ceiling light, immediately diving the room in a spectacle of colours that reflected everywhere; against the ceiling, the walls and her furniture.

"Oh wow!" Aoko exclaimed excitedly, batting her hands over her open mouth. She turned her head to follow the play of light and colour that surrounded her, dancing around her room enchantingly and even more as he started to twist the stone in the light, turning it around in circles.

Kaito grinned to himself self-satisfied. He loved being the one who caused that look of awe on her face and he loved making her this happy. She turned and smiled at him some time later.

"This is beautiful."

"It had better be beautiful. I mean, after costing a couple of million yen…"

Aoko's eyes widened. "O-oh man, you sure do have an expensive hobby."

"Not hobby, I told you…" He tried to defend himself.

"Yeah, I know." She quickly stopped him with a reassuring smile. "What about the diamond now? Is it the one you are…"

"No. I am sure your father will be thrilled when you return this to him." He snipped with his fingers, a cloud of smoke appeared and an instant later, the precious gem reappeared in one of Aoko's hands.

Astonished, she looked at it, then at Kaito Kid. "Thank you."

"Nah, it's fine. I promised, after all." Kaito reminded her on their deal, although it was not necessary. "Oh, and this is for your father."

She looked at the envelope that Kaito handed her. Aoko looked a little surprised at it, turned it then her questioning gaze travelled to his face. He explained before she could say a word.

"I just couldn't resist." He grinned at her. "However, I do think you should read it first. And it's up to you wether you give your father only the diamond or the card as well." A silly, goofy grin was now clearly on his face. Aoko knew this gaze and it hardly ever meant something good.

With one raised eye-brow, her gaze bore through him and he couldn't help his chuckle. "Well, you will see. You may read it as soon as I am gone."

"Do you…" She placed the diamond in her school bag carefully but held on to the envelope, which she played between her fingers and turned again to look at him penetratingly. "Do you have more jobs to finish tonight?"

Her look and vibrations in her voice told him more than any words could. Smiling arrogantly, he stepped forward and took her left hand which he guided to his lips. Pressing a long and gentle kiss to the back of her hand, he, from his bowed position, looked up into her eyes with his own, piercing gaze and his knowing grin. "I am afraid my time tonight is very limited."

"What do you…ohhh, you mean..?"

"Yeah. Busy as a bee Inspector Nakamori is already on his way home."

"Did you give him a hard time?" Aoko asked with a grin.

Kaito straightened up again and grinned. "I would say we've had a lot of fun tonight."

And sure enough, they could already hear the familiar sound of the keys on the door, the door creaking open and a deep, male voice announcing his return.

"Aoko-honey, I am hoome." Old Nakamori's voice rang through the house, sounding tired.

Aoko looked at her ajar door, then back at Kaito who was smiling at her, his hands in his pockets and his face only a few inches away from hers. Without breaking the intense eye contact, she yelled back at her father.

"Hi daddy. I am doing homework. Food is in the kitchen."

"Oh great!" Nakamori almost groaned relieved. "I am starving. Honestly, why do I even bother to chase that much after that idiotic, childish…" He kept murmuring to himself and his silent curses became fainter as he disappeared in the kitchen.

The air between Aoko and Kid was very tense, loaded with electricity and anticipation. Nakamori's home-coming had only added to the excitement they were constantly surrounded with. Neither dared to move, or speak or breathe too deeply. They simply stared at each other.

They continued this wordless communication for quite some time until Kaito's gentle voice broke the loaded silence.

"I should better go. Don't want to imagine what he'd gonna do to me if he ever found me here…" His askew grin was mirrored by her little chuckle.

"You are right. Good night then and thanks again." Aoko whispered.

"You are welcome." He replied as his eyes pierced deeply into her own again.

The way he was staring at her was making Aoko squirm from the inside; she really did squirm a little in excitement. She was loving every second of it.

"I hope you can stay a little longer the next time."

"Definitely. You can take me at my word here. Tomorrow seems like a fine night to…stay longer."

He let the "stay longer" roll over his tongue in a certain way, low and deep that didn't leave Aoko guessing about his true intentions. Involuntarily, a strong shiver cursed down her spine at this new promise.

"Aoko? Aren't you done, yet?" The deep voice from downstairs roared to her room. Aoko and Kid twitched a little at this and both turned to look at the door simultaneously and in horror.

Luckily, Nakamori senior was still downstairs and only slowly approaching her room.

Immediately, the young adults started moving in direction of her window, knowing only a few seconds remained for them.

"Good night then, sweet maiden." He kneeled at her window and had turned to look at her.

"Oh you silly." Aoko giggled at the fact that he still wouldn't drop his act. "Go already before Dad really catches you. I'll see you tomorrow in school."

"All right. And you better do read this card in private first, if you know what I mean."

"Aoko?" Nakamori's voice was almost at the top of the stairs as he spoke.

"Ok. Now go." Aoko urged him.

"Bye, Aoko-chan." Kaito whispered and quickly after, bend down to kiss her on the lips. Both sighed out at the longingly missed contact.

Aoko took the most out of this one kiss, staying in it as long as it was possible. As he eventually did pull away, reluctantly of course, she smiled up at him happily. "Good night, Kaito-kun."

He smiled back and in high speed appeared one single, red rose from behind her ear. He gave it to her, his heart singing at her shining expression of happiness. "Thanks." She whispered.

"You are most welcome." Was his truthful reply.

"Honey?" Nakamori called, now only a few feet away from her door.

Aoko leaned up and Kaito met her halfway in a last, quick yet sweet kiss before, after a last smile and brush over her cheek with his thumb, he disappeared in a cloud of white smoke.

"Are you all right?" Nakamori entered Aoko's room just then, concern clear in his voice.

"Hi Dad. I am fine." Aoko turned her head to smile at him from her position at the window.

"I didn't know it's foggy outside." He walked to his daughter and looked at the white air in front of her room. "You should close your window or you'll catch a cold." He helped her with the task. "Why didn't you answer me?"

"I didn't hear anything." Aoko lied successfully.

"Oh, ok. I just came to tell you that your dinner was great."

"Thanks."

"Wanna come watch a movie?"

"I'll quickly finish my homeworks and then I'll come down."

"All right. What is this?" He pointed at the envelope that she was still holding in a hand and at the rose she had in her other.

"Uh…" Aoko had completely forgotten about this.

"Aww, I see. This is a love letter, right? From Kaito-kun, maybe?" Nakamori chuckled openly.

Aoko blushed badly. "Dad!! Of course that's not a love letter!"

Unexpectedly, Nakamori's face turned dead-serious at that. "Good for him. That way he won't have to try to survive my grudge. A police-man's grudge is a very terrific thing, indeed…Oh yeah…" He murmured and turned to leave the room, hands in his pockets.

Aoko only blinked after him surprised and with big eyes. Then she shook her head gently, an amused smile on her lips.

'_Oh Dad… If he only knew!'_ Inevitably, she had to shudder at her own thoughts, hoping for Kaito's sake that her father would never find out about their relationship.

Then she looked down at her hands and at the envelope. Her hands moved to open it before she knew it. Out came one card, as he had predicted. From the outer appearance, it was clearly one of Kaito Kid's typical announcement cards. But the content… Aoko began reading and soon felt her head start to glow.

"_Dearest Inspector Nakamori. After all these years of me stealing and you chasing me, I have recently succeeded in irrevocably stealing the one thing you always protected most. My profound apologies that this robbery was not announced beforehand. I'll never do it again but I must say that I am very happy about this achievement and even if I could retrieve it, I never would. You failed again and your daughter's innocence along with her heart are mine forever. It's funny to hear one talk about such an evil deed who is mostly clad in white, isn't it? White is, after all, the colour of innocence. Well, what can I say, irony of life. _

_I wish you more luck for the next time. You'll certainly need it._

_Yours sincerely, Kaito Kid."_

The note ended with a heart and Kaito's signature, although she could have sworn this miniature Kaito was grinned broader than usual.

'_KAITOOOOOO!'_ Aoko thought enraged and would have screamed out if not for her father. How dare he write something like this? Was he out of his mind? What if her father really got a hold of this note? That arrogant jerk! She would pummel the dirty smirk right out of his face in school tomorrow till he begged for mercy which she wouldn't grant him.

But as she reread the note for another six times, Aoko couldn't help but smile.

This was…simply Kaito. He was a thief, after all. It was his way of saying how proud he was to have been her first and only and how happy he was feeling now, that they've solved their differences. And combined with his playful side, something like this was just compelled to come out. Alone the way he had closed the letter… She giggled.

Aoko shook her head again, a tender smile visible.

'_Your daughters heart is mine forever? Who would have guessed that he was such a macho, after all…'_

However, for some reason that she couldn't explain, it made her unbelievably happy.

Walking over to her night stand, she opened one drawer and took a pink notebook out. Opening her diary, the girl lay the note inside, certain that Kaito did not write this for anybody elses' eyes but hers.

Then, she went to her desk where a single, cherry-red rose was decorating it in a small vase. As it was already old, most of the petals were already hanging down. She took it out and replaced it by the new rose he had given her. Sitting at her desk once again, Aoko stared at the beautiful flower for some time.

It was his trademark, all right and yet this single rose that seemed to be glowing a little held as much intimacy as nobody could imagine. She felt a deep reaching warmth spread in her stomach as she observed it and was suddenly reminded vividly on the one night exactly one week ago, where he had shown her new ways of using this rose.

Aoko rubbed her arms for she was not able to contain the shudder that drove through her body alone at the thought of tomorrow night. She couldn't wait.

'_How am I only going to survive school tomorrow?'_ She wondered before an evil smirk decorated her face_. 'My dear boyfriend is not the only one who can tease mercilessly!' _Already, she was making plans for tomorrow and as Nakamori entered her room to wish her a good night, she was summing to herself and looking at the rose on her desk.

Distantly, he wondered if she was sick and reached for her forehead. Finding a normal temperature there, he kissed her forehead and went to bed. But Nakamori Aoko was not tired. Nakamori Aoko was wide awake, the smirk on her lips only growing as plan for plan danced across her mind. Nakamori Aoko would go to sleep very late in the night, when she was satisfied and certain that she had enough tricks for tomorrow to run to her satisfaction.

Aoko giggled to herself, sounding like a teenage girl but not minding in the least. She lay her head on her folded hands that she had on top of her desk and went on looking at her rose with a fuzzy and happy feeling in the pit of her stomach, certain that tomorrow would be… fun. Oh yes, fun definitely.

* * *

_So, this was it. How was the ending? I hope this was ok? Please tell me and a huge THANK YOU to all of my sweeeeeeeeetttttt people out there who care to review!! I could kiss you all, hehehe. Take care, see you at the next story! _

_Love, your Jojo_


End file.
